


Hanahaki 🌿

by Ratsaucekeeper7



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, bruh moment, bruh this is really sad, me sorry this is super sad, this is a scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsaucekeeper7/pseuds/Ratsaucekeeper7
Summary: Kazuichi gets the Hanahaki disease after falling for Gundham.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Hanahaki 🌿

**Author's Note:**

> All my info about the flower is from [ https://www.nanzandkraft.com/blog/5-fun-facts-gladiolus-augusts-official-flower/ ] !! I'm really proud of this!! Constructive criticism welcome in the comments 💜🌿

**[ Gladioli express strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, and moral integrity. The gladiolus, hence its name, is also meant to pierce the heart of the recipient, conveying infatuation. ]**

"Shut up, Fuyu! I don't simp for him, I just think he's kinda hot! But not in a gay way. In a like, homie way, yknow!" Kazuichi said to Fuyuhiko. They were studying in Fuyuhiko's dorm late at night, and has gotten on the topic of crushes. Kazuichi already knew Kuzuryu was crushing on Peko, as it was pretty obvious, but Soda had never told anyone that he was considering feelings for Gundham. 

"Kaz, shut the actual fuck up with the 'in a homie way' shit, you simp for him." Fuyuhiko replied, scowling at the mechanic. 

"I don't simp! He's just really cute and a total dork and—" Kazuichi began, interrupted midway through his sentence with a cough. He felt something odd in his throat. He continued coughing.

"Oh fuck— Kaz, are you okay??" Fuyuhiko asked, "Do you need me to get Mikan or whatever her name is?" 

Kazuichi shook his head no, coughing a bit more until a red petal and blood came out of his mouth. He looked at it, raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck?" The pink haired boy said, inspecting the petal. 

"What the actual hell?" Kuzuryu said, tilting his head, "Kaz, you gotta tell Mikan about th—" 

"No! I can't— don't... don't tell her." Kaz begged, grabbing Fuyuhiko's arm to stop him from leaving. His gaze met the blonde's, silently pleading with Kuzuryu not to go. His grip was tight, his eyes wide, his body trembling. "Please." He muttered.

"Fine." Kuzuryu said, rolling his eyes and sitting down.

"Thanks Fuyu..." Kazuichi muttered, standing up and throwing away the petal and washing his hand in the bathroom.

The two sat in silence for a while, the air comfortable with only sounds of the light rain that had just started against the window. Soda suddenly wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko, not saying anything. Fuyuhiko normally would get mad at Kazuichi for suddenly hugging him but this time he felt he should let it slide. 

It wasn't until about ten minutes had passed when one of them spoke. Kazuichi had separated and let out a loud sigh before speaking, "Alright. I admit it. I am in love with Tanaka."

**[ ♡ ]**

Over the span of a week Kazuichi had fallen for Gundham harder, and his "condition" had gotten worse. He didn't know what it was, out of fear of finding something he wouldn't wanna know when researching it. 

It had been an especially rainy week, and it bummed Kazuichi out a bit. He didn't mind when it was raining, but he preferred sunny weather. Not only was Soda bummed out over the rain, but he was a bit bummed out because it seemed Miss Sonia and Tanaka had gotten into a relationship. Kazuichi couldn't confirm for sure, but how they acted around each other just screamed "couple." All Kazuichi could do really though was hope the breeder was still in fact single. He was planning on confessing his feelings to Gundham sometime soon, but during all their chances alone he got too nervous.

Kazuichi was pulled out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He looked up, and of course, it was Tanaka of all people. His face grew flushed. 

"Ah, Sharp Toothed One! My apologies." Tanaka apologized, his face lighting up when he saw Kazuichi, "I was not paying attention.... um, you look quite lovely today." 

"It's alright," Kazuichi said, his face bright red, "Thank you—" His smile faded as he got the odd feeling in his throat. He started coughing. 

Gundham raised an eyebrow, "Kazuichi, are you alright?" He asked, gripping Soda's arm. 

Kazuichi pulled his arm away, muttering a "Sorry!" In between coughs. Kazuichi hurried away, to the nearest bathroom, leaving Gundham standing there confused. 

Gundham stuck his hands into his pockets, confused as to if Kazuichi was alright. He thought about following him, as Soda may be in serious need of assistance, and decided he best do so. He walked fast, trying to follow Kazuichi. He looked around for the pink haired mechanic, but could not find him. His gaze landed on the bathroom, where Kazuichi most likely was. 

He walked into the quiet bathroom, making sure to step loudly so if Kazuichi was in here he'd know. The only sound he could hear other than his footsteps was coughing, meaning the magenta haired boy he followed was in here. "Soda? It is me, Tanaka. Are you alright?" He asked, his words laced with tones of concern. 

"Yeah—" Kazuichi said, in between coughs, "I'm alright, don't worry about me..." Kazuichi coughed a bit more, also sniffling. 

"I... I refuse to leave until you can prove to me you're alright, Tamer of Automations."

"C'mon man, really? I'm alright, just... just leave, please." 

"Prove it to me then, Kazuichi." 

"Gundham, I swear, I'm alright... you really don't need to worry about me this much." 

"But I do, Sharp Toothed One! I would prefer my classmates to be in good condition, and I must make sure you're okay."

"I am fine I promise you, Hamster-chan. Just go, go away, please." 

Gundham stayed silent for a moment, he wanted to be very sure that Kazuichi was alright, but he supposed he could trust the mechanics word. "Alright... I will leave, but remember, you can always talk to me." Gundham said, before leaving the bathroom. 

Kazuichi let out a deep sigh, looking at all the blood and flowers and petals he spat out. He hated that every time he thought about Gundham this happened. It was painful, and he was starting to vomit entire flowers. Stupid red flowers, that almost blended with the pink blood. He wiped his tear filled eyes with the back of his hand, the only part of his hand not covered in blood. 

He flushed the toilet, unlocking the stall door and walking to the sinks. Thankfully, he was the only one in the bathroom, so nobody would see him with blood all over him. He washed his hands, quickly leaving the bathroom. Thankfully it was lunch time so he wouldn't get in trouble for being late. He walked go his usual table, where he sat with Fuyuhiko and Teruteru, only two other people were there. Sonia and Gundham. 

"Where the fuck were you?" Asked Fuyuhiko, squinting at Kazuichi.

"Er uh, I was just f-finishing something!" Kazuichi lied, stuttering over his words a bit. He raised his eyebrows a bit to let Fuyuhiko know what he meant. 

"Alright, whatever..." Kuzuryu said, stabbing his fork into what he was eating, "Sonia and Tanaka wanted to sit with us today for whatever reason."

"Mkay..." Kazuichi muttered, resting his head on his hand. His throat hurt. He didn't know if he could manage to eat lunch without experiencing a lot of pain. His other hand was resting by his side when he suddenly felt something on it. He looked over, seeing Gundham's bandaged hand on top of his. His face went red, and he smiled softly while avoiding looking at Gundham. 

"Kazuichi, are you alright? Your face looks quite red—" Miss Sonia asked, being interrupted by Soda. 

"I-I'm fine!" He said, trying to smile reassuringly at Miss Sonia.

"Ooh, alright, if you say so." Sonia said. Kazuichi looked over at Gundham, who Miss Sonia was now talking to. "Kazuichi, Gundham and I are going to study together after school, would you like to join?" The blonde girl asked. 

"Sure!" Soda said, grinning. 

**[ ♡ ]**

"I forgot that I had something planned with Chiaki and Mioda, my apologies, but I cannot join the study session!" Gundham had read over Sonia's text multiple times. She planned this didn't she? She knew Tanaka had been crushing on Kazuichi for quite some time, had she really set this up so they would get to spend some time alone together? He sighed, walking to the library. He noticed the magenta haired boy almost immediately, walking towards him. The mechanic seemed to not notice the breeder, apparently lost in the book he was reading.

"Sharp Toothed One!" Gundham said, startling Kazuichi. Kazuichi dropped the book he was reading, turning around to look at Gundham. 

"I hate you, give a guy some warning!" Soda said, playfully hitting Gundham on the arm. Gundham chuckled. 

"Apologies, Kazuichi, but I could not resist." Tanaka said. 

Kazuichi picked up the book off the floor, placing it back on the shelf and turning to Gundham. "Whatever... lets study." Kazuichi said. 

"Right, let us study." Tanaka muttered, slightly disappointed that they were going to study and he couldn't really just talk with Kazuichi. No matter what Kazuichi was talking about Tanaka found it interesting. He could listen to the mechanic talk for hours without getting bored. He'd rather do that then studying, but he could not.

Kazuichi felt the odd feeling in his throat, as he tried to hold it in. He couldn't do this for a second time. He couldn't do this for the second time in front of Gundham. He felt it getting harder to breathe with each passing day, with each passing moment. Lost in his own melancholy thoughts he hadnt realized the breeder was talking to him.

"Sharp Toothed One, are you listening?" Gundham asked. He gave Kazuichi a slightly confused and questioning look.

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out." Soda replied. 

"You seem to be doing that a lot as of recent, is something on your mind?" 

"Well, uh—" Kazuichi's face grew red as he thought about confessing right here. He stared at Gundham, his mouth open still as he tried to decide what to say. He could take a risk and confess right here, right now, or he could just not. He decided he wouldn't, he'll do it when they had another chance, "Nope, nope, nothing is on my mind. Don't worry about me!" He said quickly, his tone nervous. He stuttered over his words, as he tried to sound coherent. 

"Alright. But you know, if you require assistance I am always here for you!" Gundham said, putting his bandaged hand on top of Kazuichi's. He gave the mechanic a reassuring smile. 

Kazuichi's face went more red, and the feeling in his throat worsened. "I'll be right back!" He muttered, standing up and quickly walking to the bathroom. Not again. 

He coughed up entire flowers and a concerning amount of blood, trying to be quiet about it in case anyone else also happened to be in the bathroom. It was painful coughing up these flowers, and he hated it. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to know why this was happening. 

After he finished coughing up flowers and blood, he flushed the toilet, exiting the stall. And just his luck, Nagito was there. He tried to be quiet in hopes Nagito wouldn't look over at him or talk to him, but just that happened. "Ooh, Kazuichi, are you okay?? I hope you are." Nagito asked. 

"Yeah, man, I'm fine— I just got this weird thing where I, um, cough up.... flowers. Dunno what it is but its annoying—" Kazuichi said. 

"Oh! You got Hanahaki disease? Who's the lucky man?" Nagito asked. 

"I— Hana what now? And there is no 'lucky man', I don't— I'm not crushing on anyone or anything." 

"Hanahaki disease! Hajime is waiting for me so I have to go, but look it up!" Nagito said quickly, leaving Kazuichi alone and confused. 

The mechanic sighed, washing his hands and leaving the bathroom to return to studying with Gundham. He couldn't stop thinking about what Komaeda said, what was this Hanahaki disease he was talking about? He shook his head, sitting down at the table he and Gundham were studying at. 

"Alright, let's study." Kazuichi muttered.

**[ ♡ ]**

Kazuichi liked going on walks around the area. He hadn't been on one in quite a while due to the rain, but decided that he might as well go on a walk in the rain today, it wouldn't be that bad as long as he brought his umbrella.

He put his umbrella up, humming softly to himself as he started his walk. It wasn't raining particularly hard today, but it was still raining. He zoned out, not paying any attention to where he was going, that was until he saw a cat. He looked over, staring at the cat. 

He walked into the alleyway the cat was in, crouching down to pet it. He knew the cat would probably run away, as most animals didn't like him, but he tried anyways. 

He reached towards the cat, letting it sniff his fingers. He pet the cat, and it surprisingly didn't run away. He grinned widely, animals have never liked him so he was super surprised that this one liked him. 

"Kazuichi." Someone said. The magenta haired mechanic jumped, spinning around to look at this person.

He let out a sigh of relief, as it was just Gundham. "Seriously?? again?? This is the second time you've scared me." Kazuichi shook his head.

"Apologies," Gundham said, chuckling, "It is far too hard to resist."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Kazuichi muttered, "Do ya wanna go on a walk with me?" He asked Gundham.

"I would not mind going on a walk with you, sure." The goth replied. 

The duo started walking, they were both silent for a good while, until Kazuichi broke the silence. "No homo but... can we hold hands?" He asked, looking up at the breeder.

"Ah, don't you know? My skin is poisonous, one touch and you will die instantly—" 

"Please." 

"Kazuichi, I do not wish to harm you—" 

"Pleaaaaase?" 

"...Fine." Gundham finally caved, allowing Kazuichi to intertwine their fingers. 

"Your hands are so cold, Gundham..." Kazuichi said. 

"Well, I am the supreme overlord of ice!" 

Kazuichi snickered, "You're such a dork." He muttered. Both the ultimate's faces went red, and Gundham gripped Kazuichi's hand tighter. 

"You're one to talk." Tanaka said playfully. 

**[ ♡ ]**

Kazuichi coughed and coughed, the flowers never seeming to stop. At least he knew what it was. He knew what was wrong with him. He had Hanahaki disease, a disease in which you cough up flowers due to experiencing one sided love. He knew that he should confess to Gundham, or else this was only going to get worse but he just couldn't. He kept putting it off when he really shouldn't have. He continued coughing, coughing up those stupid red flowers. The floor was covered in blood and flowers and tears. Kazuichi sobbed, the pain in his throat much worse than it has ever been. He tried taking deep breaths, it physically hard to breathe. 

He stood up, wiping the blood from his lips and the tears from his eyes. He was going to do it, he had to, if he didn't, he'd die. He opened the door to his dorm, walking quickly to Gundham's. 

He knocked on the door loudly, not saying anything, just knocking. 

The door opened, and Gundham looked at Kazuichi, confused because he looked more like a mess than usual. "Kazuichi? Are you okay?" The breeder asked. 

"I-I—I'll explain what's going on just— can I come in?" Kazuichi asked, his tone desperate and his voice shaky.

"Of course." Gundham replied. Kazuichi walked in, and Gundham shut the door. "Will you please re me what is wrong now?" 

"Yeah, yeah, uh where do I begin..." He muttered, clueless as to what to begin with. Should he just flat out start with "I love you"? Should he explain the whole flower thing first? His thoughts raced, before he blurted something out, "I love you. And, and.... gosh, I dunno what to say... I got this thing, dunno if you've ever heard of it, but it's called the Hanahaki disease and I just— I cough up flowers. And I just— I really love you, man. If you don't like me like that, that's fair, if I were you I don't think I'd like me either..." He trailed off, tears watering in his eyes as he predicted rejection. 

"Soda, I—" Gundham began, "I have heard of that disease... that's awful, you shouldn't have had to experience that all because of me... I-I... I love you too." Tanaka pulled Kazuichi into a hug, holding him tightly. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Tanaka, gripping his shirt as he choked out sobs. 

"It's not— it's not your fault, don't blame yourself, Gundy... I got this stupid disease because I fell for you, it isn't your fault." Kazuichi said, "Can I— May I kiss you?" 

"Of course, Kazuichi." Gundham said, pressing their lips together. Kazuichi pulled Gundham closer by his scarf, and Tanaka cupped Kazuichi's face. He wiped the tears that ran down the mechanics face, the tears mixed in with Soda's eyeliner and mascara. 

Kazuichi separated, staring into Gundham's heterochromatic eyes. "Are you— No, will you be— will you be my boyfriend?" The magenta eyed boy asked. 

"Of course, my dark prince." Gundham said, smiling softly. 

**[ Additional meaning can be conveyed through color choice, using the standard symbolism of flower color from the Victorian era. Red typically conveys passion, white expresses purity, and yellow often means friendship. ]**


End file.
